


The Strongest Person he Knows

by katesibuna



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: patricia rescued instead, stuck in the crypt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katesibuna/pseuds/katesibuna
Summary: Set in season 3 when Eddie, KT and Fabian are trapped in the crypt. Fabian and Eddie talk about Patricia's past and why she is the way that she is. Some Peddie at the end.
Relationships: Eddie Miller & Fabian Rutter, Eddie Miller/Patricia Williamson, Fabian Rutter & Patricia Williamson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Strongest Person he Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Ella it's up, don't attack me through the screen. This fic has been something I have wanted to do forever and I wanted to talk about how much Patricia has been through and all of her trauma after a conversation with Tess. Hope you like it :)

Eddie was trapped in the crypt with Fabian and Kt, they had tried to perform the ceremony to wake Frobisher up, but it had failed, Eddie couldn’t help but feel like it was something to do with him, everything he touched seemed to fall to ruin, every relationship, every goal and now ceremony. Some Osirian he was. He stared around the crypt and sighed. God, he hated this place it was so creepy, and that fact was made worse by the sleeping Egyptologist in the corner. He noticed KT had fallen asleep, at least someone would get some rest tonight- he certainly wouldn’t. 

Eddie sighed and turned to Fabian, “Typical Yacker, I bet she left us here to spite me.” 

Fabian stared at Eddie, very uncertain as to where this was going, “She wouldn’t”

“I’m not saying she’d leave us here to rot. It’s just… I don’t know man, the whole thing with Patricia was weird. We liked each other and we finally got to spend some time together. I don’t know, and then, boom. Mass destruction.” Eddie blurted. 

“That’s just her way. She only gets like that because she really likes you.” Fabian said with the trace of a smile appearing on his lips. He has known Patricia a long time, she never communicates any sort of emotion. But, after all of those years, Fabian had become an old hand at deciphering the emotions of Patricia Williamson. 

Eddie swiftly turned his head and looked at Fabian before sighing, “Not anymore. She dumped me. Remember?” 

Fabian opened his mouth to speak but paused. He knew all of the reasons Patricia was so closed up. Sure, she had never been all feelings and trusting, but she didn’t used to have so many walls. Fabian decided he would defend her, very vaguely, “She doesn’t trust easily, life kind of destroyed the little trust and open-ness that was in her.” Fabian had now glued his eyes firmly to the floor, already regretting speaking- there would be no way Eddie was going to allow him to leave it there. 

Eddie shot Fabian a very baffled look, was this Sibuna related or personal? “What do you mean ‘life destroyed her’?”

Fabian took a deep breath, mentally cursing himself for opening his mouth, he had just wanted Eddie to know her bolting was more than likely not his fault, but a result of Patricia trusting the wrong people. 

“Let’s just say she trusted the wrong people, ok? Her breaking up with you probably doesn’t even really have anything to do with you.” 

Eddie’s face grew more and more confused by the second, “Dude, what? What do you mean she trusted the wrong people? Sibuna wise? Or did someone hurt her?” Eddie felt anger bubble up at the thought of someone hurting her, yeah they weren’t together anymore- that wasn’t his choice- but he still cared about her. As a friend. At least that’s what he told himself. 

Fabian was now cradling his head in his hands, there was no way he was going to let this go- but this wasn’t his story to tell. “You’ll have to ask her.” Eddie shot Fabian a look and he knew he couldn’t get out of telling him everything. “Uh, do you know how Sibuna came to be?” 

“Yeah, there was some treasure you were looking for and you couldn’t find Joy.” 

Fabian nodded and continued, “Well when Joy went missing, Patricia wasn’t exactly herself. She acted out, she thought uh, Nina had something to do with her disappearance. I didn’t believe her that something bad had happened to Joy, but Patricia just knew. Honestly, I seriously let her down- I ditched her for Nina and didn’t even try to help her. I can’t even imagine how alone she felt. She started seeing this man everywhere but nobody else did, he was even in her bedroom one night. It turned out to be Rufus.” 

Eddie let out an audible gasp at this to which Fabian simply nodded, “Fabian, that creep was in Yacker’s bedroom?” 

“That’s not the worst of it. Obviously that night Patricia didn’t sleep well, Trudy forced her to stay off school the following day. Yes, forced- she didn’t want to be alone with Victor- she was afraid of him since now she had an idea that he was behind Joy’s disappearance. She told me that Mr Winkler, came to visit her, he was the drama and history teacher. She told him everything, and he was the first person to believe her and-”

Fabian was abruptly cut off by Eddie, “You’re not going to tell me Patricia dated this Mr Winkler guy, are you? She told me I was her first kiss I can’t believe she lied to me!” Eddie began to raise his voice. 

“Um no, Patricia did not ‘date’ Mr Winkler. And if she had the big deal would not be that she lied to you, it would be that she was abused. Anyways, he believed her- they found more evidence that Joy had disappeared, he had a meeting with your dad and then afterwards one with Victor- he found out the truth. But, didn’t tell Patricia and instead he joined the Society. Although, we later found out he had a degenerative illness so I guess, he was manipulated by his fear of dying. After that Patricia was seriously desperate.” Fabian paused, this is where everything got so personal, this is what changed Patricia. He knew she would kill him for telling Eddie, “Eddie, you need to ask Patricia about the rest- I can’t tell you, it isn’t my place.”

Eddie rolled his eyes in annoyance, “Well Patricia isn’t going to tell me and if it could relate to our breakup, I have the right to know. Tell me.” 

“Fine. But, you tell no-one. After that she officially met Rufus, only he initially told her his name was Renee Zeldman and that he was a Private Investigator who could help her find Joy. He later told her his name was Rufus Zeno, but she still thought he was a PI. She met up with him a few times and he told her to look for the symbol of the eye of Horus. She found it in Nina’s locket and convinced Nina to go with her to meet Rufus. When they got to the clearing, they found Rufus unconscious and being thrown in the back of a van by Victor. Eventually, Patricia found him in the hospital when she and Jerome were visiting Alfie and she busted him out. Not long after that Rufus came to our school play, she sent Patricia a message in mirror writing and Rufus claimed to have set it up. At the play, Joy was rumbled by Victor and the other teachers. Patricia and Rufus went to meet up with him, but it became clear she wasn’t coming. That’s when things turned, Rufus was no longer trustworthy and instead this maniac. He locked the doors of his van and drove Patricia to a warehouse, where he held her for three days. Your dad and Victor were just going to leave her there they didn’t want him to get Joy or the elixir. But Mrs Andrews wanted to help her, she told Amber, Nina and I not to come but we didn’t listen. Thank God we didn’t because he wouldn’t give her Patricia. The three of us had to break her out of the back of Rufus’ creepy van of doom. Never in all the years I have known Patricia, had I seen her look so scared, so vulnerable.”

Eddie was silent it was a lot to take in, his ex-girlfriend had been kidnapped by some mad man and his Dad was just going to leave her there. How could he do that? It was sick. “So things just went back to normal then, after you got her back?” 

Fabian shook his head. “It took a toll on her, she honestly hasn’t been the same since. Mara told me about the nights where she didn’t sleep a wink, terrified to close her eyes. Joy told me the same, she was being plagued with nightmares and when she closed her eyes, she saw his face. She was so sleep deprived one day in class that she hallucinated his face and ran out. Alfie found her hours later. Hiding in the laundry room. She still has the nightmares; she has become an expert at hiding them now though. I’m sure she was so relieved when you got rid of him, at least now she knows he can never hurt her again. Although, she’s definitely still traumatized. At one point she told me she thought he was going to kill her. She never really got the chance to heal, she was threw into more mysteries and she still hasn’t healed.” 

“Woah.” was all Eddie could muster. He knew she was strong, but holy fuck this was on a whole new level. He didn’t know if he could ever deal with something like that. He thought back to when Patricia filled him on everything Sibuna, she very carefully left all of these details out and he had already thought she was so strong, especially because of her life being on the line for almost a whole school year. Part of him wished he had known about this while they were together, so he could comfort her, make her feel safe and promise her he would never let anything bad happen to her. He was the Osirian, the protector- he wishes he had of known that then, he could have protected her too. Although, he was fully aware that Patricia Williamson could handle herself. 

Some time after that Eddie must have fallen asleep, for he was awakening to the sound of the door of the crypt rumbling. Shit Denby. Eddie woke KT and Fabian and they bolted to hide behind the arch of the wall. They stood in silence as Denby dragged Frobisher away. Thank God they hadn’t been completely rumbled. They had all just resumed their seats when they heard the door rumble again. 

“Oh no! She’s coming back!” KT cried running back behind the arch of the wall followed by the two boys. 

Patricia entered the crypt with a huff. Where the hell are, they? She looked around and let out a gasp. 

Fabian peaked his head out from behind the arch, “Patricia!” 

All three engulfed her in a hug, “What happened to you guys?” Eddie questioned.

“Ah a rigged fire alarm and a key confiscation.” Patricia said handing KT back her key. Then she noticed that KT was wearing Eddie’s jacket. She knew it. She knew they were together. They lied to her. The three were all chattering on and Patricia headed towards the exit with her arms folded. 

They were all walking back towards Anubis House, when Eddie noticed Patricia was falling behind, “Hey Yacker!” 

“Yes?” Patricia spat. 

“What’s up with you?” Eddie, once again confused, asked. 

“Nothing. So, uh when did you and KT get together?” she barely whispered.

Eddie felt his irritation levels rise. This, again. He didn’t like KT like that. “We haven’t gotten together. Why would you think that?” He saw Patricia staring at KT, she was still wearing his jacket. “She’s only wearing that because she was cold, I gave it to her as a friend. I’m not in any way romantically interested in KT ok?” he said emphasising the last sentence. 

“It wouldn’t bother me if you were.” Patricia attempted to say nonchalantly, but her voice came out very squeaky and weakly.   
They walked along, in a comfortable silence for the duration of the walk back to Anubis House, as they reached the grounds of Anubis House, Eddie found himself staring at her once again thinking if everything Patricia had been through. God, she was so strong. 

“What are you staring at?” she asked.

“Nothing, nothing at all.” 

Patricia found herself feeling a wave of disappointment- she had hoped he had been looking at her, she missed him. 

“Hey, Yacker, wait!” Eddie called as they reached the front door. 

She turned around slowly, and Eddie engulfed her into a hug. He held her tight against him, he missed this so much, he missed holding her, kissing her, he missed being with her. 

Patricia didn’t know why the hug was happening, but she wasn’t complaining. She regretted breaking up with him in the first place, but she would never admit it. She loved hugging him, he smelled like pine and she felt safe. He made her feel safe. She held on just as tightly as he did. God, she missed hugging him for no reason, she missed teasing him and she missed kissing him. 

Eddie realised to himself that maybe he had held on for too long, so he pulled back. Patricia was sorry to see him go; she missed the touch of his body on hers and it had only been a few seconds. 

She recovered herself, “What was that for?” 

He smiled to himself, she wasn’t aware of her own strength, was she?

“For being the strongest person, I know. Goodnight, Yacker.” And with that he left. 

She really was the strongest person he knew.


End file.
